


Wild Chat

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is tired, Chat's enjoying life, F/M, Marinette is very put off and confused, divided au, kwamis be very wary, or maybe split au would be better?, will be aiming for all sides of the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: When Adrien accidentally comes across ancient magic, he finds himself literally divided in two. Now there's an Adrien lacking boldness and a Chat with no restraint. Adrien's only chance for normalcy is to get a kiss from Ladybug, before Chat does.





	1. Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I adopted from Loosescrewslefty.  
> Should be relatively silly and short. At least that's the intention, we'll have to see as writing goes. For sure can't see it going on for too long.

It was very, very, very rare for Cataclysm to not work for Adrien. Actually, it hasn't ever really failed him before. The destructive power answered to him, however he wanted something destroyed, it got destroyed in that way.

A statue breaking into pieces.

A bus malfunctioning.

Making the floor weak enough for only the akuma to fall through.

Cataclysm just doesn't fail him.

That is, so long as Adrien had a good idea on what he wanted, on what to do with it.

Typically, Adrien did.

If not, Ladybug did, and he just acted out on her plan, with him usually doing a very good job in knowing how she wanted something destroyed, how that can help her with her plan.

So Cataclysm failing him?

He never considered the possibility.

But, there's always a chance. There are such things as miscalculations. And Adrien can admit, a few times as Chat Noir, he has miscalculated before. More often than he would like to admit, he needed his Lady's help.

So miscalculating with Cataclysm?

It was bound to happen sometime.

They were facing a large akuma, a big snake known as Adder. And Chat was getting desperate and impatient. They've been chasing this snake all morning, and he was having one of those days that he just wasn't in the mood for this episode. Seeing Ladybug was always a delight but this akuma made it difficult to spend time with her, with Ladybug persisting to run ahead, trying to get the possessed item as quickly as possible, Chat was struggling to keep up.

It was only natural that he'd end up snapping at some point.

He acted out ahead of Ladybug, thinking he could buffer Adder through a collapse in the streets. Usually, that worked for him.

It didn't work so well this time.

Instead of trapping Adder like Chat planned, his Cataclysm caused a bigger collapse than he expected, and this part of Paris was susceptible to sinkholes, making Cataclysm unideal to use here. Long story short, kitty fell down the hole instead.

And Adder just slid over the collapse, sliding on in between buildings.

Unfortunately for Chat, his sinkhole was much deeper than he expected.

And there was more than dirt at the bottom.

His only warning was the shine of a reflective surface before he hit something cold and overwhelming.

Water.

_He was in water!_

He scrambled, rushing through the water, gasping as he broke forward, an instinctive panic going through him, making him claw towards the edge. In his rush, he was barely aware of the sting of something pulling at his hair, gripping the strands tightly.

Adrien pulled himself up, rolling on the dirt, his breathing shaky as he coughed and hacked, his heart pounding from the near experience.

He didn't like that.

He didn't like that at all.

Adrien shuddered, shaking himself a little.

He gave a start when he heard a shaky groan right above him, felt movement on his head.

"Let's never do that again."

Adrien sat up, accidentally sending Plagg flying off his head. He stared down at an equally wide eyed kwami, one that was gazing at Adrien's hand. Adrien looked down, tensing to see the black ring with the green paw pad on his bare hand.

Adrien gripped his hand, staring at the activated miraculous, then looked to the kwami that was sitting outside of it.

"Pl-Plagg?" Adrien uttered.

The kwami didn't respond, staring at the ring, looking utterly surprised and confused. He looked to Adrien, moving to speak, only to be cut off when a rustle of water drew both their attention to the pool they had landed in. Adrien drew near it, curious and alarmed.

What was in there that was moving about?

He jumped back with a scream as something black burst forth, black claws wrapping around his wrist and gripping him hard. Adrien scrambled back, unintentionally pulling the owner of those claws out of the bright pool, allowing Adrien to clearly see who was struggling out of the water.

And gape at who was before him, dripping wet.

There, right before him, gripping his wrist like a lifeline was a gasping and coughing Chat Noir.

"No way," Adrien whispered, watching those ears twitch at his voice.

Chat looked up, locking his cat like eyes with Adrien's.

Chat gasped, ripping away from the blond, his cat ears perked straight and high in alarm. "You, you—" he started, pointing at Adrien.

Adrien just sat quietly, staring back at him, mouth hanging open.

Chat looked to Plagg, who gazed back at him, also equally surprised. And looked a little unnerved.

Chat uttered in a breathless tone, "You've got to be kitten me."

Adrien broke out into a shaky laugh, gazing at Chat. "This, you, this can't be… you, you got to be some kind of Copycat—"

"Copycat?" Chat repeated sharply, offended with his ears going down. "I assure you, I am fur real." He stood up, narrowing his gaze down at Adrien. "If anyone's a copy…"

"I'm Adrien Agreste!" Adrien insisted, standing up as well. Setting his hand on his chest, he pushed as he pointed to the ring on his finger, "And _I'm_ Chat Noir!"

Chat pointed out in a slightly teasing tone, "Well, not right now."

Adrien tensed, glancing down at his transformed miraculous, then to Chat Noir, who didn't have the ring on his hand at all.

Yet, he stood right before Adrien.

Fully transformed.

Just no ring on him.

"How is this possible?" Adrien wondered, running a hand through his hair, sliding it down to his neck. "I, I should be…"

"Atlantes," Plagg answered, drawing the two over to gaze at the kwami.

He was floating over the pool they came out of, a grimace on his face.

"The city under the sea?" Chat asked.

"No, Atlantes is a French sorcerer from a looooong time ago," Plagg told them, drifting around this pool. Looking down at it, the two blinked at the faded runes that littered and framed the pool. "He made this thing, a mirror pool I think, that evidently… reflects you or something? Or is it split? Ugh, I don't know, it's been forever since I read runes," Plagg huffed, crossing his arms, ears going down in annoyance.

"Can Miraculous Ladybug fix this?" Adrien demanded, drawing near the pool.

"Don't!" Plagg cried as Adrien drew near the edge. Adrien froze. "You touch that again, there might be two Adriens. This thing here, it splits up different sides of you."

Chat harrumphed behind them. "One is more than enough."

Adrien shot Chat a look, bothered by Chat's tone.

Chat peered back, unapologetic, tail flicking about.

"Miraculous Ladybug won't fix this," Plagg said, drawing near his holder. "It reverses magical damage. This isn't magical damage. This is a magical division."

"Magical division?" Adrien repeated. "Like in math and science?"

"Magic is a science," Plagg said, "a complicated science. A bit… spiritual? Is that the word I want?" Plagg shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Ladybug can still help us." The kwami offered Adrien a sly, teasing grin. "A healing kiss from Ladybug can reverse magic hexes like these sort."

Adrien gave a start, blushing. "Ki-kiss?"

Chat perked, a smile growing on his lips. "Either of us kiss Ladybug?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Adrien should be the one to kiss Ladybug," Plagg said, "you kiss her Chat, you two be separate forever."

"Me?" came a high squeak Adrien, his cheeks flared red.

"You do have the real miraculous," Plagg pointed out, rolling his eyes. "And Ladybug has the power to restore order; the tricky thing is that this is you, her opposite, avatar of chaos and destruction. For order to be restored, it's got to be done right with you, the true wearer of the miraculous, doing it. So go live the dream and smooch her real good!"

Adrien covered his cheeks, getting redder and redder at the amazing and frightening fact that he had to kiss Ladybug and Plagg had to shut up cause he was not helping.

Beside him, Chat smiled green eyes glinting. "You don't say," he murmured, tapping his chin. "I kiss Ladybug, I am Chat Noir and he is Adrien Agreste, and we'd continue to be separate henceforth."

Plagg and Adrien gave Chat a wary glance.

"Chat," Adrien stressed slowly.

"It's an easy solution," Chat dodged, turning away, his tail curling in delight as he prowled towards the opening above. "I'll be Chat Noir, which I love to be. No more Adrien Agreste for me. No more modeling. No more pleasing. No more cheese!"

Plagg gasped in horror. "You take that back!"

"You can be Adrien Agreste." He turned to them, declaring with a flashy wave of his claws, "You can live that restricted life! Ladybug and I will continue to protect Paris together, and be together forever."

His baton lit up, bright with a call.

Chat grinned, taking out his baton and waving it to them. "And the Lady doth beckons."

"No!" Adrien cried, rushing to him.

"Stop him!" Plagg cried out, racing towards him.

Chat easily leapt away before they could reach him, jumping out of that hole and disappearing from sight, leaving Adrien and Plagg in that hole, gazing after him.

Adrien nervously stared after Chat, wrapping his arms around himself, nervous. "Plagg?"

The kwami gave a tired hum, grimacing as he gazed outwards.

"This, this isn't good."

"No it's not Kid, no it's not."


	2. Warning Bells

"Where are you?" Ladybug wondered aloud, stressed as she raced along the giant snake that slid through the streets, leaving dents everywhere it went. She was scrambling on her own, Adder hardly slowed down despite Chat's efforts, and Ladybug was getting a little concerned that Chat hasn't popped back out of the hole he has fallen in.

Only Ladybug couldn't quite spare time to stress about her partner as Adder continued her destructive path.

Ladybug had to do something, find some way to stall her. Or at least find a way to get the possessed item, which was a bracelet wrapped around a fang and Ladybug was reaching that stressed point that, yes, she was willing to jump into that snake's mouth. She survived a dinosaur, she could survive a giant snake.

Though with how stressed Chat was previously, she was inclined for an alternative…

Though if Chat didn't pop up anytime soon she'll—

"Sorry I'm late My Lady!" Chat called out, landing beside her, looking much more refreshed and eager than before. "I was a little… held up."

"At least you're here now," Ladybug easily rolled off, continuing her pursuit of Adder, Chat tailing his partner as they ran along the snake. "I've been observing her, and she doesn't have the best eyesight. We can make use of that."

"You really have an eye for this, My Lady," Chat teased.

He grinned at her rolling her eyes. "Just get ahead and startle her. I'll get a Lucky Charm."

"Time to turn on the charm." Chat gaze her a wink.

Ladybug gave him a flat stare.

With a chuckle, he tore off, intent on startling Adder. Ladybug in turn summoned her Lucky Charm. A big ball of gum fell in her hands, heavier than Ladybug expected. Catching it, she almost stumbled forward from the weight.

"Well," she muttered as she hefted it up, "at least it's obvious what to do with this."

Ladybug raced after them, looking around to see if there was anything else to make use of.

Ahead, Chat pounced on Adder, making the snake jerk in surprise, not expecting the blow from above. With more eagerness than usual, he jumped off her head and spun about, slamming his baton on Adder's jaw hard enough to swing her head to the side. Adder's jaw opened to let out a warning hiss and Ladybug saw her chance.

She threw the ball of gum outwards and it bounced off a chimney, going right into Adder's mouth.

The akuma jerked, twisting about, struggling to open her mouth. But the big ball of gum had exploded in Adder's maw, the stickiness keeping those jaws shut. And her teeth were in the open enough for Ladybug to grab the possessed item.

She dove for it, landing on Adder's lips. The snake jerked, trying to dislodged the hero. Ladybug barely had time to grab the snake based bracelet wrapped around Adder's fang, breaking it as she pulled a piece off. Ladybug squeaked as she dropped down, catching sight of the black butterfly escaping above.

Narrowing her eyes and ignoring her fall, she threw her yo-yo out, catching the butterfly and cleansing it.

Before she could hit the ground, she grunted as she was tackled; Chat sending them both rolling to the ground. He flashed her an eager grin, arms wrapped around her. Ladybug pushed him off, fondly rolling her eyes. "Thanks Chaton," she bid as he pulled her up, then moved to catch the victim as Adder's form shrunk down. The girl that was Adder blinked in confusion, watching as Ladybug picked up a reformed ball of gum.

With a grunt, she threw it as high as she could, summoning, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug sighed as she watched the ladybugs go, reversing all magical damage done during the episode with Adder.

"We did amazingly today My Lady!" Chat declared, drawing near to her, the end of his tail flicking in delight. He surprised her when he leaned into her space, declaring with a grin, "Let's celebrate with a kiss!" He puckered up, leaning down, set for her lips.

Surprised, she quickly set a hand on his lips, pushing back and offering a wry chuckle. "Down kitty," she teased. "Long akuma battle, I can agree, but I don't quite know if it's deserving of a kiss."

"I think so," he said past her fingers, pouting.

She just shook her head and withdrew. "Sorry Kitty, no time. I have to bug out."

"I'm sure we have a little time," he reasoned, following her.

"Later!" she dismissed, throwing out her yo-yo and darting away. Chat stood for a moment, peering after her with a frown, considering this. Giving into his desire, he followed after her.

He was well aware of how much easier it would be to kiss Ladybug if he knew who she was.

And, he did want to secure their partnership.

All at the price of a kiss.

And finally knowing the face of his love.

Chat Noir was more than fine with that.

* * *

Coming out of a metro station that she had stashed away in, Marinette paused when she saw Chat rushing by and looking around. She blinked, brow furrowing. Why was Chat there? Usually when they parted they went in different direction.

She shook her head, shrugging it off for now, watching him turn and race away.

It was probably just a mistake.

Maybe he just had to go this way as a civilian?

Shaking her head, she was set to return home but froze when she saw Adrien across the street, frowning as he stared after Chat.

She squeaked in surprise, hunching up and backing away.

Adrien was _right there_.

What should she do?!

Should she wave?

Call out to him?

Hide in the metro…

Only before she could move, Adrien noticed her. He gave a small smile and wave. With a smile too broad, she waved back. Then taking a deep breath, she braved forward. She was going to talk to Adrien. She wasn't going to stumble, she was getting better, she was going to ace this. "H-hi Adrien!" she greeted as she drew near.

"Hey Marinette," he returned softly, keeping one hand in his pocket as he turned to her. He frowned, looking concerned. "Why are you here? Wasn't there just an akuma here?"

"Oh, um, yeah, there, there was," she confirmed, rocking on her heels, hand gripping her wrist to keep busy and try and ease her nerves. "I just came out of the metro! From a movie!" She paused, then gave him an equal frown, concerned. "What about you? Why are you here?"

He tensed, then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh uh, just wandering around," he answered with a weak chuckle.

Marinette furrowed her brow, blinking at him. She tilted her head, looking him over, concerned. Something seemed off. Adrien seemed... smaller. It was silly, he was still a head taller than Marinette but, how he held himself…

He seemed small?

He seemed hunched up?

Shy, unsure, nervous…

Marinette thinks nervous is the word she's looking for.

Something was up, and Adrien was unsteady.

Instinct snapped in her and Marinette moved, drawing near and reaching for Adrien. He jumped when she set a hand on his shoulder, looking him over, asking gently, "Adrien? You ok?"

Adrien blinked at her in surprise, staring down at Marinette with wide eyes, taking in her look of concern, the soft tone of her voice, the light touch that he could escape from if he wished. He slumped under her hand, shyly leaning towards her, conscious about really getting too close to her.

He was tempted.

Tempted to reveal to Marinette what was going on, that he had found some sort of ancient magic that had divided him, now there was a wild Chat Noir running around trying to get a kiss from Ladybug and he may be cursed to just stare on and knowing his luck maybe that Chat will get Ladybug to fall in love with him and they'll get married and he's just left model for the rest of his life and—

"Adrien!"

He jumped, blinking.

Marinette had both hands set on his shoulder, looking at him with wide eyes. "You're shaking!" she proclaimed.

"S-sorry," he hurried out, gently pushing her hands away and withdrawing from Marinette, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, uh, I, I'm ok. Really."

She peered at him, unsure. Then brought her hands close to her chest, accepting that he didn't want her help. "Oh, ok…" she murmured, slumping a little.

Adrien looked away, flustered and unsure. He peeked at Plagg under his jacket. The kwami peered, expression blank, not offering the blond any sort of advice for this.

Adrien was on his own.

And he had just upset his dear friend Marinette who was just being concerned for him and he found himself unsure and overwhelmed and…

He shook his head, trying to calm his nerves.

It was ok.

It was Marinette.

He, he may not be in the best situation right now, but Marinette was here and she was up to support and help him however she can.

Adrien was very thankful.

And he should make up for that, and there was the factor that a wild Chat Noir was on the run. And was unpredictable right now.

He was not going to leave his friend alone, not till he knew she was safe.

So straightening, he gave her a brighter smile and asked in a lighter tone, "Can I walk you home?"

Marinette gave him a small smile.

Despite her agreeing with him, for some reason he felt like she could tell that his smile wasn't genuine.


	3. Bold Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager kitty is very forward.

He missed her. Chat Noir had missed Ladybug, she was detransformed and gone from him, hidden away with her identity still safe.

The hero huffed, tail swishing about in annoyance.

If he had just moved faster, if he didn't hesitate, he might've have discovered who she is.

He would've known.

He could've obtained that kiss to seal their fate.

Chat sighed, lips pursed in displeasure. Now what was he to do? Ladybug wasn't going to be active till patrol in a few days or the next akuma attack. It left Chat with a lot of free time. What to do with free time? Normally he'd head back home for homework, possibly look up the Ladyblog for any hints on Ladybug, and prepare for whatever was next on his schedule.

Only, he didn't have to do so anymore.

He was no longer Adrien Agreste.

He was Chat Noir.

He was free.

Free to do whatever he pleased.

No longer was he trapped.

He could eat whatever he wanted.

He could hang out with whoever he wanted.

Go wherever he wanted.

Chat grinned, straightening up, easily gliding past his disappointment of not finding out who Ladybug was.

He was free.

No restrictions what's so ever.

He hasn't quite had the chance to celebrate!

He was going to have ice cream! With chunks of chocolate chip cookies!

With an excited wiggle, he tore off, not caring who saw him below.

Like a certain blond that froze at the sight of Chat Noir racing along, tensing as he watched the hero go.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked beside him, frowning at the blond.

"Nothing," he quickly reassured, flashing her a smile and walking along. He was tempted to turn around, to tell Marinette to be careful of Chat Noir but… would she even believe him? He knows from previous experience that Marinette admires Chat Noir and has a lot of faith in him.

But, he supposed Chat wouldn't hurt Marinette.

And it wasn't Marinette who Adrien had to worry for.

It was Ladybug.

Ladybug who Adrien had to some how get in contact with. Somehow get her to believe him. Somehow get her to kiss him.

The last thought brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Adrien?"

"N-nothing!"

Marinette was officially concerned.

* * *

Ladybug arrived for the nightly patrol, ready for a good run and evening. She was unsurprised to see Chat already there, stretching and ready. She grinned back at him as his luminous eyes turned to her, her partner practically perking in delight to see that Ladybug arrived.

"My Lady!" Chat called out, "You have arrived! How meowvelous!"

She chuckled, drawing near him. "Hope you weren't waiting too long Chaton."

"Not long at all!" he promised.

Smiling, she nodded to the city, bidding, "Let's roll then." She took off, racing away, leaping high and far enough that she felt like she was flying.

With a wiggle, Chat pursued, delight and excitement running through him. Alone tonight with Ladybug, her trusting and eager to be with him.

Such a great opportunity has come to him.

As they ran, Chat swiped a flower from a balcony garden, dropping down by Ladybug as she stood still, looking over Paris. He presented the rose, declaring, "Shall I compare thee to a rose?"

She hummed, accepting the lovely flower and twirling it about. "Compare away," she said. "But you shouldn't take other people's flowers, Chat." She gave a start as her chin was cupped and turned towards Chat, his eyes glowing in the evening light.

"Of course," he whispered, leaning down.

Ladybug set a finger on his nose and pushed him back. "Down Kitty," she lightly scolded.

"Apologies," he bid, not stepping away like he usually would, which Ladybug noticed. "But it's such a lovely evening, a kiss seemed perfect for it!"

Ladybug raised a brow as she looked him over. She drew away for space, noting, "You seem especially persistent today Chat."

He followed, pushing, "And you're especially beautiful today, Ladybug."

"Tone it down Chat," Ladybug warned, eyeing him warily. "Maybe we should call it a night. You don't seem to be yourself…"

"I suppose I am feeling… bolder," Chat declared, allowing Ladybug some space. "But what can I say Bugaboo? You really get me purring." He waggled his brows at her.

Ladybug gave him a flat stare. "I'll see you tomorrow," she dismissed, hoping he'll be himself by then.

She tensed as he came forward, eagerly offering, "I'll escort you home!"

"No."

"It's not very gentlemanly of me to leave a lady alone at night," he persisted.

She shot down, "It's not very gentlemanly to not respect said lady's wishes!"

"I just want to see you safe," Chat tried to ease.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, very bothered and guarded. "And my identity?"

Chat was quiet at that.

She narrowed her eyes, drawing near and looking him over. "What happened Chat? You, you're acting differently!" She tensed, sucking in a sharp breath. "Is this the work of an akuma?"

He laughed. "No, no akuma My Lady." He took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "Just a longing to be with you, to know you. We're partners Ladybug, we can trust to watch out for each other."

"You know the precaution," she started to say.

"But is it a precaution we really need?" Chat pushed, leaning into her space again.

"Yes," she stated, withdrawing from him. Before he could move to push this issue, she turned and tore off, racing away, set to get away from Chat. She spared a fast glance back, tensing when she saw a glint of green eyes.

Chat was following her.

He was actually following her.

Tensing, Ladybug sped up, making use of the different walls and chimneys on the roofs to try and lose him. Dropping down into an alley, she detransformed and hid, watching Chat race by. Slowly, cautiously, she slipped out into the streets, watching him go. Tikki floated out, peering after him with her holder.

"Tikki," Marinette started, "what, what do you think is up with Chat?"

"I don't know," she confessed with a frown.

But something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Adrien was at a loss on what to do.

Last night he spent watching the Ladyblog, checking to see if it was possible that Chat had kissed Ladybug yet, but there was nothing on a kiss. Only thing that seemed gathered was odd behavior of Ladybug running away from Chat, and Chat chasing her.

The person that recorded this and shared it on the Ladyblog eagerly proposed, _'Lovers' quarrel?'_

The idea left Adrien jealous and frustrated.

What was Chat thinking?!

Ladybug running from Chat Noir.

That should never happen!

And trying to force a kiss…

He, he wanted… he… he didn't know what he would do but, he certainly wasn't happy.

And Plagg was no help. The kwami wasn't surprised at all. "Chat is your boldness, your rash behavior, recklessness," the kwami told him, "of course he's going to be forward in his approach." Giving Adrien a point, Plagg stated, "You got to start stepping up kid!"

Which lead to the second issue with Adrien.

How to step up, how to get to Ladybug.

She wasn't easy to get in contact with, even Alya had a bit of a struggle getting interviews from Ladybug.

Most interviews came from LB being willing to give her one.

Adrien had thought of going onto the Ladyblog, requesting to see LB. She may come since she knew Adrien, but there was a chance Chat would also see it and come along to give him trouble. Prevent Adrien from kissing Ladybug.

Endangering himself was a big no.

And then there was the issue of getting Ladybug to kiss him…

Adrien sighed, flopping on his desk, his ring hidden from sight in his pocket.

He truly didn't know what to do.

For sure get in contact with Ladybug but how—

"It was really weird," he heard Marinette agree as she and Alya walked into class, the two locked on Alya's phone, discussing Chat's behavior.

Adrien jolted.

Marinette.

Marinette knew Ladybug!

This could be his chance!

His hope lied in Marinette!

And Chat wouldn't expect this at all.

Adrien had a good feeling about this.


	4. No Longer a Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is definitely unnerved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Back!
> 
> Thank you everyone for showing support and being patient. Blackout is now over. I do believe we made an impact, and have certain spread word around!

Marinette thinks Adrien wanted something from her.

She thinks anyway.

Typically if Adrien wanted something from her, he wasn't shy about approaching her. The closest she can recall of Adrien being shy in approaching her had to be asking for her autograph. Even then, a little flustered, he came to her very sure and determined.

So for him to be shy in approaching her, Marinette was a bit concerned.

In general, she was concerned.

Adrien seemed so much shyer and more self-conscious.

And Chat was too bold and eager.

What was going on with the two most important boys in her life?

When school was over, Marinette was resolute.

She was going to be initiative!

She was going to ask and find out what was going on!

With her shoulders set, she drew near Adrien as he stood slumped by Nino, seemingly down about something. When Nino saw her coming, he grinned, not making it obvious that Marinette was coming near. Stopping by Adrien silently, she greeted, "Hey."

She jumped when Adrien jumped, turning to her with big, wide eyes. "M-Marinette!" he stuttered, cheeks going red, flustered. He rubbed the back of his neck, greeting, "H-hey!"

"Hi," she echoed, giving him a flustered smile. "Did you, uh, want something?" she asked, tilting her head about, watching him blink in surprise. "It um, it looked like you did…"

"Ye-yes! I, I did," Adrien confirmed, looking away and still rubbing his neck.

Nino gave him an encouraging nudge.

Adrien spared him a nervous glance, then turned to Marinette. "Um, Marinette I, I was hoping that maybe you could, um, you could get in contact with Lady—"

Adrien never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Marinette and Nino were grabbed, pulling tight against a black chest, Chat eagerly declaring, "My friends! You're free from school finally!"

While Marinette tensed, surprised.

Nino gasped loudly, whispering in wonder, "I'm friends with Chat Noir?"

"Sure!" Chat confirmed, releasing them, looking over them both with a huge beam.

Marinette forced a smile while Nino gazed at Chat in awe. With both focused on Chat, neither noticed Adrien tensing up behind them, glaring at Chat. Chat did though, giving the blond a lazy, smug smile.

"Ooooooh myyy goooooood," Nino whispered, hands set to his cheeks, starry-eyed.

Marinette asked with a tight smile, "What are you doing here Chat?"

She jumped as Chat leaned into her space, giving her a wink as he said, "Here visiting my favorite fans." For he could do whatever he wanted now. Like hanging out with Nino and Marinette whenever he wanted. No schedule to get in the way of that. He drew away, flexing before her. "It'd be mean of me to leave you missing out."

Marinette raised a brow.

Behind her, Adrien twitched.

Nino was just too blown away to really notice anything off.

"OHMYGOSHCHATNOIR?!"

All of them jerked, seeing Alya rushing over, phone in hand. "Can I have an interview?" she asked excitedly.

Chat grinned. "Why of course!"

As he turned to humor Alya, Adrien moved silently, grabbing Marinette's wrist and pulling her along, setting a finger to his lips and requesting her to be quiet. With Chat distracted, Adrien pulled the blushing Marinette to a more private spot.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, very conscious that Adrien was still holding her hand.

"Marinette," he started, "I was hoping that…" He tensed, realizing that he was still holding her hand. He quickly released her, mumbling, "Sorry."

"No, no, it's ok," she eased with a shy smile, still very curious and concerned. "What is it, Adrien?"

"Um, can you possibly get in touch with Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

Marinette blinked at him in surprise.

Adrien tensed and quickly said, "If, if you can! I uh, I have an issue and she should be able to help me and…" he trailed, sparing a glance back where Chat was. "I'd really like her to help me as soon as possible, if, if you can."

She gave him a curious look, all shyness melting away as Marinette looked him over, her gaze calculating. Adrien had a start, finding this look to be… familiar.

Before Adrien could really consider this look, Marinette squawked as she was suddenly shoved aside, drawing Chat's attention over to them. Adrien turned to Chloe, frowning. "Chloe," he started off, his voice low and tired.

Chloe easily cut in, arms crossed, huffing to Adrien, "What the heck, Chat Noir arrives and he goes to those nerds first? He should be coming to me first!"

"Chloe," Adrien tried again, only to slump as Chloe went off.

"But he goes to Marinette and Nino instead?!" Chloe huffed, waving her arm about, irked. On the ground, Marinette glared out, a barely audible growl coming from her, very annoyed right now. Why does this happen? Why does this always happen?

"Oh Princess, are you ok?" Chat's voice rang out behind Chloe making Adrien tense. Chloe turned, seeing Chat draw near with his pupils thin.

Adrien reached for Chloe, trying to pull her back, wary of Chat and what he may be up to. "No I'm not!" Chloe huffed, brushing Adrien off as she turned to Chat. "What the heck Chat Noir?! If you're here to visit and hang out with anyone, it should be me!"

Chat paused, turning to her and looking down at Chloe.

Chloe was startled when Chat burst out laughing, stating, "You're not the princess I'm referring too."

Completely bypassing Chloe, Chat crouched down and pulled Marinette up, grinning at the dark haired girl's surprised stare. He pulled her close, arm slung around her shoulders. "Don't worry Princess, your knight in shining armor is here!"

"Uh, thanks Chat?"

"Hey! Chat Noir!"

He and Marinette paused, Chat's ear twitching back to Chloe. She stood stiffly, fuming as she glared at the cat hero. He turned and surprised everyone when he sneered over his shoulder, "Is the spoiled brat not happy?"

"S-spoiled?!" Chloe repeated, aghast.

"Ah such a shame, but, such is life. You're bound to learn one day that you can't get everything you want," Chat went on in a snide tone. "The sooner the better. Even more so since I'm done with the attitude. And  _all_  the akumas you cause, Chloe." Chat smiled, smug and pleased. It felt good to finally let that frustration loose. He was so tired of Chloe causing trouble, he had to wonder why did he persist in staying friends? Loyalty to their history? He could snort at the thought. Chloe has long since damaged that.

Beside him, Marinette stared at her partner, surprised.

Usually, Chat was more to tolerable of Chloe, far more tolerable than her. To hear him make such a jab at her… it was off-putting. What was going on with her Chaton?

Chat turned to Marinette, giving her a big grin and pulling her along, ignoring the gaping stares locked on them.

Loudly, he declared, "Let's go have some cookies, Princess!"

Behind them, in the small gaping crowd, Adrien slumped, watching his chance slip away with Chat.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Marinette nibbled on her cookie, very aware of her partner sitting across from her, practically inhaling his treats. She was also very aware of her parents, practically vibrating with excitement as they played host to a hero.

A hero who was enjoying their food.

And visiting their bakery.

And hanging out with their daughter.

Their eyes were shining so much Marinette could see stars in them.

With how odd her partner's been acting, Marinette finds she can't share the same spirit with them. Not that any of them noticed, caught up in their own world.

"These cookies are pawsitively divine," Chat praised, licking his lips as he turned and flashed her parents a beam. "I could eat these all day!"

"You hear that Sabby?" Tom asked excitedly, "We got the cat's stamp of approval!"

"And much more," Chat encouraged with an eager bite. He said, "Even more so since it's been awhile since I've eaten."

Marinette blinked at Chat, a bit put off by the claim.

He hasn't eaten in awhile?

Her parents shared her surprise, exchanging concerned looks. "You haven't eaten?" Sabine echoed.

Chat shook his head, revealing, "There's… trouble at home and, well, let's say I'm officially a stray cat now." His ears drooped.

Marinette tensed across from Chat's statement, sparing a wild glance to her parents.

Oh no.

They blinked at Chat, then exchanged another glance. Tom reached out and set a hand on Chat's shoulders, turning the cat's gaze up to him. With a small, reassuring smile, Tom asked, "Would you like to stay here till things are straightened out?"

Oh noooooooooo.

Chat gasped, turning his huge eyes to Tom. "Really? I can stay here?"

"Of course," Sabine bid.

Wiggling in his seat, Chat turned and flashed Marinette a huge grin, and Marinette gave him a forced one back, all the while she was internally screaming.

Chat was staying here.

Chat who was after Ladybug's identity was staying here.

He could find her out…

This, this was not good.


	5. That's Not My Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers something very unnerving.

"I think it'd be best if you just stay here," Marinette said, slumped in her chair, knees pulled to her chest. Tikki floated before her, equally frowning. "With Chat here and trying to discover Ladybug's identity…"

"It would be best for me to stay out of sight," Tikki agreed, drifting about, fretful. "I wonder what's going on with Chat that he would push this so much?"

Only time Chat has ever pushed to know her identity was during Lady Wifi, otherwise he never pushed for her to reveal herself. Much less activity pursue this against her own wishes. It was… unnerving.

Marinette didn't know what to do about it.

She echoed it with a moan, "I don't know. He was fine before. What changed Tikki? First, this push of boundaries, then Adrien suddenly kinda shy and wanting to see Ladybug, now Chat is staying here…"

It was kind of a mess.

And Marinette didn't know what to do.

Any talking to Chat when he was like this could probably go nowhere.

"I'll talk to Plagg," Tikki voiced, drawing near and placing a reassuring touch on Marinette's cheek. "Chat will detransform sometime, I'll talk to Plagg then and see what's going on."

Marinette cupped her kwami, pleading, "Be careful not to be seen."

"I'll be careful!" Tikki promised. "No need to worry Marinette!"

Marinette raised a brow. "You have gotten caught before, and those girls didn't quite believe the meow."

Tikki giggled sheepishly.

Marinette slumped, worried. "And unlike them, Chat will know what a kwami looks like."

Tikki floated up and nuzzled her nose. "I'll be careful," she repeated.

Marinette gave her a small smile, then jumped as her trapdoor burst open. With a squeak, Tikki dove out of sight, just in time for Chat to turn to her with a huge grin.

"Princess!" he cried.

"Ch-Chat," she returned with a stutter. "What, what's up?"

"Since we're roomies, we can hang out!" Chat said as he eagerly climbed in, his tail curling in delight. "And have sleepovers! Eat junk food! Stay up late and have fun! And if you want," he paused dramatically, giving her a wink, "I can show you Paris from my point of view! It'd be fun!"

"No thanks," Marinette said. She's seen enough of Paris from her yo-yo, not that he needs to know this. "But I, I guess we could snack and watch a movie?" she guessed with a half hearted thumbs up.

He gave her fingerguns. "Sounds good to me!"

Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chat faltered, his gaze settling on her wall.

Marinette peered at him, concerned. She turned to see what he was looking at and tensed when she saw that he was looking at the collection of Adrien's pictures.

"Um," was all she was able to get out before Chat prowled forward, looking them over, ears flat on his head.

"That's a lot of Adrien," he noted.

Marinette stuttered and stumbled, scrambling to come up with a reason. "Ye-yeah! That, lot of Adrien! Hehe, y-you see, ah, these—"

"You're favorite outfits?" Chat guessed.

"Yes!" Marinette quickly confirmed. "That's, that's why!" She chuckled, fiddling with her fingers.

"And they're all Adrien," Chat noted.

"Supporting a friend!" she insisted frantically.

Chat pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at that. "How lucky he is."

Marinette gave Chat an odd look. Before she could ask, Chat turned to her, pouting.

"Where are my pictures?" he demanded.

Marinette blinked. "What?"

"You're a Chat Noir fan!" he declared, pointing to Adrien's pictures childishly, "I should have some pictures too!"

"I do have a homemade, one of a kind Chat Noir doll," Marinette offered with a weak chuckle.

"Sorry Princess, but I have bad memories of that doll," Chat stated, lips pursed.

"I suppose you would," she said, lips curling up in amusement.

Shaking his head, Chat turned his back to the pictures, flashing Marinette a grin. "So," he started, "movie and snacks?"

Marinette agreed, watching him bound across the room and down the stairs, eager to get started and have his first pick of a movie.

Marinette opened her blazer, meeting Tikki's wary gaze.

"I'll be careful," Marinette promised. "He has no reason to suspect me."

Tikki nodded. "I'll stay hidden, and try and talk to Plagg tonight. He can't stay transformed forever!" Tikki said optimistically, her voice containing more enthusiasm that she really felt.

She was really, pretty unnerved about Chat trying to discover Ladybug's identity.

Thinking of Marinette alone in a room with him made her nervous.

But Tikki withdrew, watching her holder slip away, stopping to give the kwami a small, encouraging smile. Tikki slumped once Marinette was out of the room.

She hoped Chat would drop his transformation soon.

She really needed to talk to Plagg about this.

Down below, Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat took up the whole couch, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"Don't get comfortable," she warned as she slipped in the movie.

"What?" Chat asked, "Not up for cuddles."

"Make room," she ordered, pushing Chat down the couch and plopping down. Only Chat dropped back down, settling on Marinette.

"Seriously?" Marinette muttered.

Chat didn't respond, watching the movie instead.

Rolling her eyes, she let it go, settling her arm on Chat's head, occasionally poking a leather ear to make it twitch.

The movie played on, Marinette barely paying attention while Chat was entirely captivated. Absently, Marinette turned her attention elsewhere, having seen this plenty of times. She turned her gaze down to Chat, looking to his claws.

She gave a start to see ringless fingers. Both his hands, curling in a happy knead, were ringless.

Miraculousless.

There was no miraculous on his finger.

Chat didn't have his miraculous.

And yet he was Chat Noir but he didn't have his…

Chat yelped as Marinette pushed him off and raced upstairs, frantically excusing, "BATHROOM!"

Chat blinked after her, not moving from where he was lying on the floor, surprised. He frowned. He didn't recall Marinette having a bathroom in her room…he shook his head, dismissing the thought and climbed back onto the couch to continue watching.

"Tikki!" Marinette whispered-screamed as she popped into the room, quickly closing the trapdoor closed behind her.

The kwami darted out, concerned. "What is it Marinette?" Tikki gasped fearfully, "Did he discover you?!"

"No! He doesn't have a miraculous Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, pacing around.

Tikki blinked in surprise, watching Marinette go. "What?" She tilted her head, frowning. "What do you mean he doesn't have a miraculous?"

"He doesn't have one!" Marinette repeated.

Tikki blinked. "That's impossible."

"Well there's no ring on his finger Tikki," Marinette said, crossing her arms, shoulders hunching up.

Tikki narrowed her eyes, very alarmed by this.

Marinette tensed, catching on what Tikki was planning. She moved to stop her kwami but Tikki dove down through the trapdoor.

With a strangled noise, Marinette pursued, stressed that Chat would see her.

Thankfully, the couched faced away from her room, allowing the kwami to dart close with the cat hero unaware of her. Tikki settled on the back of the couch, glaring down at Chat's hands.

There was no miraculous.

And yet, she could still sense Plagg's presence.

It was like Plagg was here.

But he couldn't be since there was no ring on Chat's finger.

Eyes narrowing, Tikki dove away, just in time for Chat to turn curiously to where she was, noting the bright color of pink in the corner of his eye. Not seeing anything, he turned back to the movie, oblivious to how close he was to discovering Ladybug's identity.

Marinette scrambled back as Tikki flew into the room, darting about in a stiff pace, grimacing.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked tentatively, watching the little god go.

"That can't be Chat Noir," Tikki stated. "You  _need_  a miraculous to be us. Even Copycat had a fake miraculous. Same for Antibug and Volpina. Even all of them had some echo of a miraculous! And yet…" Tikki faltered, grimacing. Chat didn't have a miraculous though.

And yet, she  _felt_  Plagg near.

What was going on?

Tikki guessed, "Perhaps this is akuma related?"

"How?" Marinette wondered. "Adder didn't have the power to, to whatever this is! And even if she did, Miraculous Ladybug would've fixed this, right? Unless there's another akuma we don't know about running around but, Hawkmoth's never released two akumas before. Is that even possible?"

Tikki didn't answer.

She persisted, "We need to find Plagg Marinette. That's for sure."

"Any idea he could be?" Marinette asked.

Tikki drooped, sighing. She shook her head.

Neither knew where Plagg was.

Neither knew what to exactly do.

Except that, for sure, to be cautious around this Chat Noir.

If this even  _was_  Chat Noir…


	6. Fate Favors the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go Adrien, go!

Fate favored the bold.

Or so Adrien told himself as he drew near the Dupain-Chengs, his fencing gear clicking and clanking loudly. Unfortunately not loud enough quiet down Plagg's grumbles.

"I can't believe fencing was more important than getting your girlfriend to contact Ladybug for us," the kwami grumbled from Adrien's bag, peeking out to give him the stink eye.

"It's not more important," Adrien weakly reassured, "but it was time to go and if I missed I could've gotten in trouble and—"

"Ugh, you're such a doormat."

"We're here now," Adrien pointed out with a sigh, looking up at the Dupain-Chengs. Hopefully now he could get that answer from Marinette, if she could contact Ladybug for him and he could see the spotted hero.

Hopefully Chat was gone by now…

Adrien hoped.

Please let Chat be gone right now, the last thing he wanted was a confrontation, especially here. Would Chat even do anything with the Dupain-Chengs here?

Adrien hoped not.

Breathing in, he reached for the doorknob, intent on going inside and finding Marinette. Before he could even touch the knob, the door swings open and smacked him in the face. Adrien reared back with a squawk, barely catching the shuffle of feet and the horrified gasp.

He did hear, "ADRIEN!"

He looked up, hand set on his throbbing nose to see Marinette standing before him, eyes wide and her hands set on her mouth, horror shining in her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she whispered-screamed.

"It's ok!" he hurried out. "You didn't know!"

"I should've checked!" Marinette squeaked, coming forward and brushing his hands away, reaching for his cheeks. "Did I break your nose? Please tell me I didn't break your nose!"

Adrien blushed as she held his cheeks, looking over his nose critically.

"Oh thank goodness," she whispered. "I didn't break your nose."

"That's good," Adrien returned.

With a sheepish smile, she released him and stepped away, giving him space. She frowned, eyeing him.

"You said you wanted to see Ladybug… right?" she asked, brow scrunched up.

"Yes!" Adrien said quickly. "Marinette, I, I need help. I need to see Ladybug and I heard that you knew her so maybe you could contact her and have her drop by and help me…? Please?" he pleaded, giving her his best kitten eyes.

Marinette looked away, blushing. "She'll, she'll come," Marinette promised. Then she spared him a glance, asking, "What sort of trouble are you in?"

"Um, magical trouble?" he offered weakly.

She gave him an alarmed look. She repeated, "Magical trouble? Do you mean an akuma…?"

"No… um," Adrien faltered. Then shook his head. "I'm sorry Marinette but I really need to talk to Ladybug about this…"

"Oh ok," Marinette mumbled, peering at him oddly. "I'll reach out to Ladybug."

"Thank you," Adrien breathed, slumping in relief.

Thank goodness. He was finally going to see Ladybug. Now all he had to was just focus on getting this kis… kis… meeting with Ladybug!

"Adrien?" Marinette pushed in alarm, seeing Adrien suddenly go red. "Are you ok?!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm, I'm fine!" Adrien hurried out, rushing away. "Thanks Marinette!"

She peered after him, frowning. Tikki peeked out of the purse, also confused.

"What is going on?" Marinette wondered.

"I don't know," Tikki said. "I don't like it Marinette."

"I don't either," Marinette agreed. Something was going on. Something fishy. She spared a glance to her home, where she snuck away from Chat. Something was going on with Adrien and Chat.

This had to be an akuma.

That's the only explanation Marinette could think of.

What else could cause such strangeness?

She spared a glance down at Tikki, meeting her kwami's blue eyes.

At Tikki's frown, Marinette felt the kwami shared her sentiment.

They had to keep an eye out, they had to find the perpetrator.

Especially before "Chat" discovered her.

With a cautious glance back to her home, Marinette hurried away. If that wasn't her partner, her Chat was somewhere out, probably in trouble. Marinette was going to save him.

And get to the bottom of this.

* * *

As the climax started to play, Chat stretched out, humming contently. He happily flopped down, smiling as he stared at the tv, barely paying attention to it. So this was what it's like to laze around.

No wonder Plagg did it so much.

It was nice.

With snacks, a warm couch, a pleasing smell that had to be Marinette's; Chat was content.

This was comfort.

This is what he's been missing out on.

He was tempted to never rise from his couch again.

It was perfect…

Well, almost.

Where was Marinette?

It'd be perfect if he had someone to snuggle with again and enjoy the movie and food with. Ony she had sped away with a hurried excuse he didn't quite catch and sped down the steps before he could call out to her. His ears drooped at the memory.

He sat up and draped himself on the back of the couch, hanging there as he eyed the door with an impatient pout.

When was Marinette going to be back?

Chat wanted company now.

He had free time to enjoy company now that he had no restrictions.

Lips pursed, he flopped back onto the couch, crossing his arms, he tail flicking against the couch in a restless fashion. Where was she? He wanted to watch this movie with his friend. That was the point of coming here, wowing his biggest fan and becoming better friends with Marinette. Something he could certainly do as Chat, no stutter like Adrien experienced.

It was a smug little fact to Chat.

Marinette didn't act odd with him.

Though, she didn't have any pictures of Chat, just a lot of Adrien.

Jealousy nudged the back of his mind and Chat's mood soured.

He got up, turning off the tv and stopping the movie as credits rolled.

It could be a game, Chat silently offered himself.

A game to see how many more pictures of Chat could he get Marinette to put up so he outnumbered Adrien.

Was it petty and pointless?

Absolutely.

Did Chat care?

Not at all.

Chat drew near the window, claws set on his hips. It was high time he thought for himself. He's been thinking about others far too but and hardly ever allowed himself a chance of enjoyment. Of happiness.

He'll take whatever victories could come his way.

Even the smallest, like Marinette being a bigger fan of Chat than Adrien.

And it was natural that she should be.

She was a huge Chat Noir fan.

She adored him.

He should be on the wall and outnumber Adrien.

He did have a doll designed after him at least, and Adrien didn't.

Chat perked when he saw white below. Leaning closer, his pupils thinned to see Adrien walking away, his fencing bag bouncing. And going in the opposite direction was Marinette.

Chat tail gave an agitated slash.

What was he up to?

Why did he see Marinette?

Was he trying to take one of his true friends away?!

Chat won't let him.

Chat tore into Marinette's room, running on all fours and leaping out of the trapdoor. He dove after Adrien, racing to him.

Plagg must've warned him for Adrien jerked back as Chat dropped down beside him.

Chat offered Adrien a Cheshire smile as he rose up and brought out his staff with a twirl, leaning on it lazily.

"Hello, Prince Charming. Here to whisk my Princess away?" Chat asked playfully, a bite in his words.

Adrien glared at him, straightening. "She's not your princess, Chat."

"And she's certainly not yours," Chat replied.

"And she's not Ladybug."

"No," Chat agreed, "but she doesn't need to be for me to enjoy hanging out with her."

Adrien glared at him, looking as fierce as a kitten. Personally, Chat found it to be rather amusing. Adrien Agreste being fierce. As if such a thing could happen.

"If you hurt her—" Adrien started to warn.

Chat cut in, "I would never harm My Princess!" He pointed his staff at Adrien, the tip inches away from Adrien. "Unlike you, I'm fully loyal to my friends."

"I'm loyal—"

"You persist in staying friends with Chloe," Chat snapped with a mean sneer. "Chloe who torments people, Chloe who picks on Marinette, a  _friend_  of yours. How  _loyal_."

There was a sharp  _ching_ in the air as Adrien grabbed his rapier and angrily smacked it against Chat's staff, jerking it away from him.

Chat grinned at him, his pupils thin, tail curling in an excited fashion.

Adrien tensed as he glared at Chat, gripping the hilt of his rapier tightly.

Chat looked ready to fight.

Adrien's suspicions were confirmed as Chat dropped into a stance, ready to spar.

Just as Adrien was about to echo him, Chat's ears twitched and he rose with a perk. Both blonds looked out to see Ladybug swing by, heading off in some unknown direction.

"Ladybug!" Chat breathed excitedly. He turned and raced after her, ignoring Adrien's shout after him.

"Hey!" Adrien cried out, watching helplessly as Chat pursued Ladybug, trapped on the ground.

His shoulders dropped with a slump, a worried frown on his face.

Plagg peeked out, echoing his holder.

Hopefully, Ladybug would see him real soon.

And hopefully Chat won't be able to steal a kiss from her...


	7. Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seal it with a kiss.

"MY LADYYYYYYY!"

Ladybug tensed, looking over to see Chat racing to her, evidently no longer watching the movie she had put on. With a wary frown, she stood as he drew near, inclined to give the cat hero the benefit of the doubt. Maybe this was her partner and the fake was still in her home?

She hoped.

She really wanted this to be her Chat again.

Her Chat who was still rather reckless at times, who was very sweet, considerate, and respectful. Her Chat who didn't push boundaries she didn't want pushed.

She hoped this was her eager kitty. She missed her kitty.

If not, she was ready to yo-yo his ass if he tried anything.

Chat dropped down beside her, excited and eager. Ladybug tensed to see that he was ringless.

This wasn't her Chat.

Ladybug's stance shifted slightly, guarded.

Whether Chat noticed or not, he didn't show it. Just declared with grin, drawing near with bright eyes, "It is meowvarlous to see you again!"

"Hey Chat," she returned. "You look happy."

"It's been a splendid day so far!" Chat siad, looping an arm around Ladybug's shoulders, pulling her close. "I got treats, hung out with a totally amazing friend, got to watch a movie and laze around, and now I'm seeing you!"

She cracked a smile, slipping out from under his arm. "That's great. Sounds like a wonderful afternoon."

"Are you on patrol?" Chat asked, letting his claws rest on his hips.

"Yes!" Ladybug said, "Wanted to get out of the house and be productive! So, patrol!"

Chat grinned. "I'll join you!"

"Hahaha, no," the spotted hero chuckled, setting a hand on his chest and stopping Chat, pushing him back a couple of steps. "Wanted to do a solo patrol today, Kitty."

Chat pouted to her, ears going down on his head.

Ladybug winced, unable to deny a sad Chat. She proposed, "Ok, um, how about you do half the patrol? Like, explore that half of Paris, I'll cover this end." Ladybug gestured. If this works, she could see Adrien unbothered, with Chat hopefully across the city.

Chat frowned, aware that Adrien's home was on the side Ladybug wanted to patrol. "You know," he voiced, "that one has a lot more area to cover so I could—"

"Please Chaton?" she asked, batting her eyes at the blond.

Chat gave a start, blinking down at her. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, ok, suuuure. I can cover that part of Paris."

"Thanks Chaton."

"Let's meet up later!" Chat said, tearing off to cover that part of Paris.

Ladybug waved after him, smiling. When she was sure that Chat wouldn't see, she turned and headed for Adrien. Time to see what he wanted.

She curved around, landing on the building opposite of the Agreste manor, just in time to see Adrien slip inside.

Ladybug sat for a moment, her heart fluttering.

She breathed in, narrowed her eyes, and moved forward. She swung over to his room, and hung upside down as she peered in. she watched Adrien hurry in and head to his computer. Not giving herself a chance to think about it, she knocked on the window.

Adrien froze. Slowly, he turned, gasping when he saw Ladybug shyly wave to him.

Scrambling up, Adrien opened the window for her, breathing, "Ladybug."

"Hey," she greeted, chuckling. "I heard from a friend that you wanted to see me?"

"I-yes! Yes I do! Um, please! Come in!" Adrien fumbled, making room for her.

Smiling, Ladybug dropped into the room, turning to Adrien expectedly.

Only the boy seemed to stand there frozen, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"You ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes!" he hurried. "Ok! I'm ok!" Adrien looked away, blushing hard and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So?" she prompted.

"Right," Adrien murmured, "um, I, I need your help. I got into something I shouldn't-I didn't intend to at all!"

She frowned at him, tilting her head. "What did you get into?"

"I fell into a magical mirror and got split up…?" Adrien explained slowly. "And we need to kiss to reverse it."

Ladybug stared at him, long and hard.

Adrien's face went redder and redder the longer she stared. He looked away, consciously rubbing the back of his neck. This could've been better planned. Though to be fair, he wasn't expecting to her to drop by so quickly…

Finally, Ladybug mumbled, "What?"

Adrien repeated, "I fell into a magical mirror and got split in half and we need to kiss so I can become whole agai—"

"I heard you the first time," Ladybug cut off, holding up her hand to quiet him, still staring at him. "I, just, what?"

Adrien chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe this will help, My Lady?" Adrien took off his glove, flashing the black cat miraculous to Ladybug.

She gasped at the sight of it, taking a few steps back. She looked between Adrien and ring, gaping.

"Ch-Chat?" she whispered.

He gave her a small smile, his eyes warm. "My Lady," he repeated.

"H-how, what happened?" she gaped.

"It's just as he said," Plagg called out, darting over to join them, making Ladybug jump. "We fell through some wizard's forgotten junk and got split up. Adrien's yang is running around as Chat. Adrien's yin is here. And half of me is in that ring too."

"So, that Chat, that is you but like, half of your personality?" Ladybug guessed. "Your yang?"

Adrien nodded.

"And kissing yo-you wil-will make this all better?"

"Ye-yeah."

Ladybug went red.

Adrien blushed again.

Plagg looked over the two, watching them just stand there stiffly, blushing away. "Oh cheese," Plagg muttered, "just kiss already! You've been dying to do it since the beginning!"

Adrien and Ladybug squeaked. "Plagg!"

"It is not that big a deal," Plagg huffed. "You humans do it all the time! Just get it over with so we can all go back to normal!"

"This is something you can't rush!" Adrien hissed.

"Oh, yeah," Plagg huffed dryly, "cause we got plenty of time."

Adrien pouted at Plagg.

Ladybug frowned at the window, brow furrowed. "So, kissing Adrien will have them come back together? Be one again?" she checked.

"He is wearing the real miraculous," Plagg said. "So it'll work! So do it while we have this chance!"

Ladybug turned to Adrien.

He stiffened, eyes going huge as she stared up at him.

She was going to do it. It was going to happen.

She took a step closer, looking him over. "Chat," she whispered.

"M-My Lady," he returned.

She blushed, gulping a little as she gazed into his eyes. Slowly, she reached out, resting a hand on his chest, feeling his heart hammer beneath her palm. "Adrien."

He gulped, very aware of her warm hand resting on his chest, the gentle pressure of her touch. It felt natural.

Breathing in, he took a step closer, looking down at her, tracing the bits of freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. He leaned down, she rose up, standing on her tippy toes.

They were so close. Feeling their breaths brush against each other's lips.

Both jerked when there was a thud, jerking away to see Chat sitting on the window frame, his pupils thin. He cracked a mean, bitter smile.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Chat," Adrien growled.

"Adrien," he hissed back, dropping into the room, his tail slashing behind him.

Ladybug stepped up in front of Adrien, holding her hand out. "Chat, Adrien, no."

Chat faltered, ears going, his tail swishing about, thudding against the near window. He turned his sharp gaze to Adrien, faltering as he glanced to Ladybug. The spotted hero peered back, firm in her stance.

"You shouldn't want him," Chat said, baring his teeth. "He's a doormat, a push over. All he does is let people walk all over him."

"You don't think things through," Adrien grumbled back, meeting Chat's sharp gaze. "Always getting in trouble, always needing to be saved."

"You—"

"Enough," Ladybug cut in. She took a step closer to Chat, his gaze settling on her. "I don't want Adrien," she said, "and I don't want you. I want my partner. My partner who's recklessly brave, but one of the sweetest friends I've ever met. I want him back, not split up."

Chat looked away, hunching up.

He jumped when she cupped his cheek. He glanced at her. Ladybug repeated, "I want my partner back. All of him."

She withdrew, turning to Adrien with a frown. "You worried me with how shy and quiet you've been. And you," she turned back to Chat, "you've unnerved me too, Chat. You have no control, no restraint. I don't like this, I want my partner back."

"But I want..." Chat trailed, glancing to Adrien.

"To be whole," Adrien finished, looking back to Chat.

"And work through some personal issues," Plagg piped in, settling on Ladybug's shoulder.

"Which we can discuss and work through when you're whole again," Ladybug said, setting her hands on her hips, looking between them.

The two didn't move immediately, staring down the other. Chat was the first to move, turning to face outside, ears down.

Ladybug came up behind him and gave the cat hero a hug, holding him for a moment before going to Adrien. The blond watched her, eyes going wide.

Ladybug cupped his face and gently pulled him down.

Adrien came willingly, sighing as their lips touched. The first thing both registered was the warm softness of their partner's lips, the tingling pressure of the other's touch.

There was a spark, one they barely registered.

Plagg dove into the ring and Chat's form shuddered, breaking down into dark particles, rushing to the ring. The ring flickered and flashed, and black particles rushed out of it and over Adrien, transforming him into Chat.

The two still for a moment, still lip locked, Chat's claws on her shoulder and keeping her close while Ladybug's hands rested on his chest. She drew away and Chat leaned after her, reluctant to break the contact.

They opened their eyes, Ladybug's smile growing. "Mon Chaton," she breathed.

"My Lady," he returned, his smile growing.

With a content hum, she dropped the transformation, letting a grinning Marinette stand before him. Her partner gave a start, gasping, "Princess?!"

"Hey," she greeted, "thought that, well, since I found you out..."

"YOU'VE BEEN LADYBUG THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Yes," she chuckled, "and you've been Chat this whole time... I'm trying to figure out if I should be surprised or not."

A little ladybug kwmai leaned forward and waved, "Hi Chat."

"This whole time," Chat whispered, dropping the transformation and Plagg raced around, hooting in glee. "I can't believe I tried to set you up with Nino..."

Marinette laughed, cheeks pink. "Yeah..." She gave a start, giving him a look. "What?"

* * *

"So this is the mirror," Ladybug asked, looking over the glowing pool.

"Yep, this is what caused all this trouble," Chat confirmed, glaring down at the pool, his tail swishing about in displeasure.

After Tikki and Plagg had talked, both backed having the mirror destroyed.

"Can't have something like this happen again," Tikki had said.

"A good Cataclysm will take care of it," Plagg told them, grinning.

And Adrien and Marinette had whole-heartedly agreed.

Neither wanted to leave that mirror lying around where someone could stumble across it. Neither wanted anyone else divided and split up. Especially if a kiss from Ladybug could reverse it. Adrien personally didn't care for that.

Ladybug leaned over, peering down into the glowing pool. "It's pretty," she murmured.

"Not for long," Chat replied, summoning, "Cataclysm!" The destructive power flared under his claws and Chat happily slammed his hand down on the mirror. The water turned back as crack spread over it. It broke into dust as dark steam floated away.

It was done.

The mirror was gone.

Chat stood with a pleased grin, ignoring the warning beep of his ring. He said, "It's gone Buginette. It's really gone."

Ladybug leaned on him, grinning as she stood on her tippy toes to give his cheek a kiss. "It is," she confirmed. "It's gone for good."

No one will ever be split apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!  
> Thank you, everyone, for giving Wild Chat a read! And thank you Loosescrewslefty for letting me give this idea a go. It was an interesting and different idea to do and the set up was fun.


End file.
